Trick or Treat
by blumoone
Summary: After Sookie invites Tara and Pam to her Halloween costume party, Pam pulls all the stops to try to get out of it but what she doesn't realize is that her crafty progeny has a few tricks of her own up her sleeve.


**A/N: Guess who's back? While I know Halloween was last week, this little idea kind of invaded my brain and I was helpless but to type it out. Hopefully this will help to jog some Tamela muse because I've missed these two like old friends. As always I ask that if you do read and like what you read that you drop a line or two and let me know what you think. Together we'll keep this ship alive. Promise.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^**

* * *

"I don't see why we have to go to this stupid party," Pam groused, her bee stung lips fixed in a pout that would have been almost cute if not for the murderous glint in her cobalt blue eyes.

"I thought vampires were suppose to _like_ Halloween," Tara said with a chuckle, pointedly ignoring her Maker's attitude as she adjusted the bow tie of her costume, "And besides I told you about it weeks ago."

"And if memory serves me correctly, I didn't say I would go."

"If memory serves _me_ correctly, you were too busy praising my tongue between your legs to say too much."

"Oh _sure_ ," Pam huffed with a roll of her eyes, "Use sex to trick me to go to a shitty party at Sookie fucking Stackhouse's Neverland palace. Real low Tara."

"What can I say," her progeny countered with a smug smirk, "I learn from the best."

It was obvious to Pam that she had lost this battle of wits but it didn't mean she had to like it. She hated Halloween. It was the cheesiest human holiday on the fucking calender. The costumes and the fanfare and the candy and all of those little rug rats knocking on doors practically begging to be kidnapped. It was stupid. And to top it all off, she would spending the night in the presence of the infernal Tinkerbell herself. She was almost tempted to command Tara to blow the thing off but she knew that that would open up a can of worms she had no interest in dealing with.

"What are you supposed to _be_ anyway," Pam relented, eyeing Tara's tailored tuxedo with appreciative eyes. It fit the ebony skinned vampire perfectly, tight enough in all the proper places so that it didn't come off as masculine but dark and sexy rather. Tara had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and as she turned to face her Maker, Pam smirked at the white mask that covered the right side of her face.

"Theater geek."

"Yeah, yeah," Tara snorted, "Hurry up and put yours on. We've got an hour to be there."

"An _hour_?" Pam nearly choked, "Do you really think perfection can be achieved in an hour?"

"You're already perfection personified," Tara murmured, drawing a dark hand down Pam's cheek, "Now as you would say, let's shake a leg."

"Well, what do you think?" Pam drawled an hour later, giving a dramatic twirl. Tara's eyes widened as she drunk in the sight of her Maker in her pink and black cabaret costume. To be honest, the beaded halter lace corset wasn't too different from what the blonde vampire usually wore in Fangtasia but the ruffled high low skirt, thigh high fishnet stockings, patent leather stiletto heels, fingerless gloves, and the small top hat with its thin black lace veil and pink plume feather perched at an angle on the top of her head gave the outfit a certain costumed air that didn't quite scream the usual blood and sex. Her flaxen hair was styled in waterfall curls and her makeup particularly a little heavy around the eyes, truly set it off.

Had Tara been human, she would have been drooling.

And Pam knew it.

"If we didn't have somewhere to be, I would be peeling those things off with my fangs," her progeny husked, her dark eyes nearly glazed over with lust.

"Not good enough to change your mind huh?" Pam muttered with a petulant pout, stepping closer to her progeny, relishing in the arousal that flooded their bond, "Not even just a little?"

As the arresting scent of lavender and vanilla assaulted her nostrils, Tara very nearly changed her mind about the party, but she knew her Maker and she also knew exactly what the blonde vampire was attempting to accomplish. She flashed a smile, her fangs dropping with a sharp click as she pulled Pam flush against her body.

"Tell you what baby, if you stay on your best behavior tonight, I promise to make it up to you."

"Yeah?" murmured Pam on a gasp, half angry that her plan was backfiring, half impressed that Tara could oh so quickly flip the script, "And how do you plan on doing _that_?"

"I'll make you a deal," Tara stated, her tone so low and husky it was almost a growl, "For every time Sookie says something that pisses you off, I'm gonna get you off." She chuckled upon feeling a flare of heat lick through the bond. "Is that fair?"

"Oh yeah." But then Pam frowned as the full weight of Tara's promise came down. "But how will you know it's not just a trick for you to get in my pants?"

The dark vampire pressed a kiss to her Maker's lips. "Either way you're in for a treat."

Perhaps Halloween wasn't such a stupid holiday after all.


End file.
